


last hands i wanna hold

by CerinityKS



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of different drabbles/ficlets for beckwatney (and ares3some) that are too short to be their own stories</p><p>ficlet 21 *NEW* - mark is having some... confidence issues <br/>ficlet 20 *NEW* - mark did not come back from Mars as the same person that left Earth<br/>ficlet 19 *NEW* - chris has a very important early morning question for mark<br/>ficlet 18 *NEW* - chris and beth decide to do something to make mark feel better after a death in his family (HS!AU)<br/>ficlet 17 *NEW* - chris and beth know their relationship won't survive without mark<br/>ficlet 16 - mark has a flashback and chris can't do anything to help<br/>ficlet 15 - mark has been acting weird all day, and chris is suspicious<br/>ficlet 14 - mer!mark gets caught in chris's net with an ulterior motive for the handsome fisherman<br/>ficlet 13 - its marks turn to take care of chris when the doctor gets hurt by a plantficlet 12 - chris takes mark out to show him a good time, but mark has a better idea<br/>ficlet 11 - in which chris and mark are assholes to each other and another proposal is made<br/>ficlet 10 - in which a proposal is made and chris is just sleepily confused<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. remember me

**Author's Note:**

> [bex](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/) asked for - 'beckwatney - remember me please rinni<3' over on tumblr, enjoy!

It was an accident, no one could deny that.

The outcome though… well, that could have been handled better. 

Chris got the call hours after it happened, and when he realized what had happened he was barely able to suppress the _rage_ he felt. The only reason he’d been called at all was because Lewis had been on sight for something else and heard what happened. 

“ _Where_ is he?” 

A shaking tech pointed down a hallway and Chris took off. He saw Lewis up ahead, but she didn’t say anything, just pointed at the right door. Chris tore past and slowed only to get into the room. 

The lights were dimmed, and Chris was barely able to see Mark’s form huddled in a far corner. 

“Mark?” the other man didn’t answer. 

“Mark?” Chris stepped closer, and Mark looked up. 

Even from across the room Chris could see the naked terror on Mark’s face. 

“W-who-?” Mark’s voice was hoarse, as if he’d been screaming, and Chris felt a pit form in his stomach. 

“It’s Chris, remember me? Chris?” 

Mark shook his head, unresponsive, and Chris crept a bit closer. Mark shivered and whimpered, and Chris stopped. It took him nearly half an hour to get close enough to kneel next to Mark. 

“Mark, it’s Chris, do you remember who I am?” he whispered. 

Mark just continued to shake. 

“Mark, it’s me,” he breathed and he slowly, so slowly, cupped the side of Mark’s neck. 

Mark jumped, wild eyes meeting Chris’s. They were glazed and unseeing, Mark still caught up in whatever nightmare his mind had concocted. A blink later and his eyes were clear, and Chris could see _Mark_ again. 

“C-Chris?” and in that moment Mark looked so small and helpless. 

“Yeah baby, it’s me,” Chris whispered, and a moment later he had an armful of shivering, terrified, botanist. 

“You’re here,” Mark whimpered. 

“Always.”


	2. enamour me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris gets home a bit early and receives a (welcome) surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [margoshkas](http://margoshkas.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr asked - 'enamour me: beckwatney + johanssen', enjoy!
> 
> (small, almost nonexistent hint of mars trio in this one, it's up to interpretation!)

“What is this?”

Both Mark and Beth froze eyes wide. 

‘What is he doing home?!’ Mark silently asked. 

‘The fuck do I know?’ Beth gestured. 

“Guys?” Chris muffled a laugh. 

Both Mark and Beth turned around immediately started to talk over each other – 

“It’s not what it-!” 

“Chris, what are you doing-?” 

“I mean, well, obviously it’s not what it looks-!” 

“Not that I’m not glad you’re here obviously-!” 

“Guys!” Mark and Beth fell silent, and Chris looked around again. There was food cooking in the kitchen, the table had been set with their fancy dishes, there was a fresh bouquet of flowers on the table, the lights were dimmed, and there was soft music pumping through the speakers. 

“Is this – are you wooing me?” Chris asked Mark incredulously, a delighted grin on his face. 

Beth and Mark exchanged glances. 

“Maybe?” 

“Possibly.” 

They glanced at each other. 

“Definitely,” the two of them chimed. 

Chris shook his head, but both Mark and Beth could see a pleased flush on his face. 

“But why is Beth here?” 

“I, well,” Mark trailed off, and Beth smirked. 

“I was here to help him cook, I didn’t want to risk Mark getting the food wrong,” she explained. 

“So you’re not staying?” Chris shook his head like he was disappointed, and he almost missed the glances Mark and Beth shot each other. 

“No, not staying,” Beth grinned at him, but there was something in her and Mark’s expression. Chris very carefully filed it away to examine later (because that had the chance of being very interesting) and instead focused on Mark in this moment. 

“Then you should get going, because I have some _wooing_ of my own to do,” Chris smirked, and Mark blushed deliciously. 

“Go get ‘im tiger,” Beth whispered before she slipped passed them both and out of the apartment. 

Chris looked around at the set-up, and then slowly advanced on Mark. 

Later, after they ate their slightly overcooked dinner, both of them agreed that this was an anniversary to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130778729311/beckwatney-remember-me-please-rinni-3) and [me](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) on tumblr x


	3. get me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's mark's turn to save chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [yoursupremechancellor](http://yoursupremechancellor.tumblr.com/) asked - 'Could you do "Get Me"? But Mark saving Chris? 

Chris was sulking.

Mark tried very, very hard not to laugh. 

“Should I-?” 

“No,” Chris replied shortly. 

Mark just nodded and walked back to his car to get a tire iron and a jack. “You _do_ at least have a spare in your trunk, right? We don’t have to use mine?” he teased. 

“Yes Mark, I have a spare in my trunk,” Chris sneered. 

“Okay, okay, just making sure,” Mark laughed. 

Chris frowned and stood off to the side as Mark went about changing his flat tire. 

“Out of curiosity,” Mark started as he finished, “ _how_ have you gone your whole life and not learned how to change a flat?” 

“It just never came up, okay?” 

Mark stood and let the tire iron hang loosely from his hand. “Well, it worked out for me, I mean, now I got a chance to save you, right?” Mark smirked. 

Chris just laughed at that but walked forward and threw his arms around Mark. 

“Oh yes, my _hero_ , _whatever_ would I have done without you here?” Chris swooned dramatically and Mark gripped Chris’s hips and pulled the other man firmly against him. 

“Do I get a reward for my valiant deed?” Mark smirked. 

“Oh, I could think of something I’m sure,” Chris grinned. 

Chris tasted like chocolate and mint, and Mark couldn’t think of a better place to be than right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130844251726/could-you-do-get-me-but-mark-saving-chris) and [me](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) on tumblr x


	4. tangled up with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark just wants to cuddle with chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff, i wanted to write something happy and light. taken from this prompt [x](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130840308996/otpprompts-person-a-is-in-bed-reading-a-book) \- Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep. 
> 
> title taken from wildest dreams by taylor swift

By the time Mark got back from another mandatory check-up the dark clouds that had been teasing them all day had broken open. Heavy rain fell in sheets and coated the ground heavily. Mark had heard flood warnings being issued already on the radio, as apparently the rain was supposed to last the next few days.

Chris’s car was already in the garage, a small blessing, since Chris worked in an area of the city that was known for flooding quickly and mercilessly. 

The house was warm when Mark stepped in and he sighed, the chill fading from his bones. Mark got cold easily these days, a result of his malnutrition and weight loss, which Mark had only really started to fix since being back on Earth. There had only been so much Chris could do on the Hermes. 

While there was a light on in the living room Mark knew Chris would already be in their bedroom, especially with the weather the way it was. The wind outside whipped against the house, a howl echoing between the houses, and Mark resisted the urge to jump and hide. 

Instead he went upstairs and straight to the bathroom. Chris didn’t look up from where he was stretched out across the bed and reading something, probably another academic article he was asked to review for a journal. 

“Hey babe,” Mark muttered as he sped past. Chris grunted and Mark shucked his clothes, not bothering to shut the door. He showered fast, doing his best to get the hospital stench from his skin. He hated going to the hospital, always had, which was why it was hilarious that he’d fallen in love with a doctor. 

His parents would never let him live it down. It was a favorite topic of conversation amongst his family, apparently. 

Ten minutes later he was dried and dressed in clothes that had been gloriously warmed. 

Chris still didn’t look up as Mark crossed to the bed, and instead only lifted his arm when Mark climbed on. Mark grinned and ducked down to curl up against Chris. He sighed and nosed at Chris’s jaw lazily, one leg thrown over both of the other man’s. 

Chris dropped a kiss to Mark’s hair without looking up from his reading. 

“How was the check-up?” Chris murmured. 

“Same as always,” he sighed. 

Chris just hummed and pulled Mark closer, continuing to read with one hand. 

Mark closed his eyes and felt himself really relax for the first time since he’d stepped foot out of their house that morning. He felt good, and he was comfortable, and he didn’t want to move at all for the rest of the night. 

Mark knew that if he wasn’t still recovering from Mars he’d be trying to get Chris out of his clothes, trying to put his mouth on inch after glorious inch of exposed skin, trying to make Chris feel _so_ good. He’d be trying to take Chris apart beneath him and be taken apart in return. 

His hips rocked unconsciously against Chris’s thigh as he thought about it, but felt nothing. Chris hummed again and pressed another kiss to his head. 

“I know,” Mark whispered. 

And he did. It was something Chris had told him to expect, but it was still frustrating. 

As if reading his thoughts Chris tightened his arm around him and stroked a hand down Mark’s side. 

“Love you,” Mark muttered. 

“Love you too,” Chris replied, just as softly. 

Mark hummed happily and then, safe and relaxed, let himself be pulled into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130849498916/tangled-up-with-you) and [me](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/)


	5. wanna dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris wants to dance with Mark, not Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Shan](http://thekingandthelionheart.tumblr.com/) asked for - '#37 (wanna dance?) with beckwatney! :D' over on tumblr, enjoy! x

“He’s staring at you again!” Mark hissed.

“And I keep telling you dispshit, he isn’t staring at _me_ ,” Beth didn’t bother to look up from her phone as she smirked. 

“Oh course he is nerd, who _else_ would he look at that like? Guys love you, god knows why,” Mark grumbled. 

“Aw Mark, are you jealous?” Beth teased, “I keep telling you, a little gloss, some eyeliner, jeans that actually fit-!” 

Mark didn’t bother to look as he shoved her, and Beth just laughed loudly in response. Mark winced as one of the strobe lights flashed him right in the eyes as it moved across the crowd of high school students stuffed into their gym. 

Mark hated school dances, but Beth always, without fail, managed to drag him to them. It wasn’t so much that no one wanted to dance with him (Beth would dance with him if he asked, but why would he ask _Beth_ , she was like his _sister_ , that would be _weird_ ). It was watching _Chris Beck_ dance with other people. 

It was hardly a secret that Mark Watney had the _biggest_ crush on Chris Beck. It was also hardly a secret that Chris Beck liked _Beth Johanssen_ , Mark Watney’s best friend. It was all properly tragic for high school, and Mark had heard there were bets on how long it would take Chris to ask Beth out and how Mark would react. 

Mark chanced another look over in Chris’s direction and felt his heart stop. 

“Beth!” 

Beth grunted but didn’t look up from her phone. 

“Beth! He’s coming over here!” Mark punched her in the shoulder, eyes wide, and Beth finally looked up from her phone. 

She saw Chris walking towards them determinedly and her jaw dropped. 

“Holy shit he’s gonna do it,” she whispered. 

A few other people had stopped to stare too, and Mark would bet they had money riding on this. Oh god, this would be all over the school by the next day. 

“Mark, don’t fuck this up,” Beth warned, and Mark barely had any time to ask her how _he_ could possibly mess Chris asking _her_ to dance up when Chris stopped. _Right in front of him_. 

“Wanna dance?” Chris asked him, a shy little smile on his face. 

Mark’s eyes widened and Beth grinned gleefully. 

“I, uh, m-me? You’re asking _me_ to dance? But-?” Mark glanced to Beth. 

“Yeah, you Mark. Not Beth,” Chris shook his head and continued to smile. 

Beth kicked him and Mark jumped, somehow stammering out a “Y-Yes!” 

Chris’s grin brightened and he grabbed Mark’s hand before guiding them out to the dance floor. People stopped to stare and Mark wasn’t the only one shocked by this turn of events, clearly. 

“You’re cute when you blush,” Chris whispered to him as he drew Mark into the circle of his arms. 

“Well, y-you’re always cute,” Mark stuttered. Chris ducked his head, a pleased flush on his cheeks, before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Mark’s warm cheek. 

“Wanna go see a movie with me tomorrow?” 

“Like a date?” 

“Yeah,” Chris nodded, and suddenly everything Beth had been trying to tell him for the past half-year made _so much sense_. Man Mark was an idiot. 

“Only if you buy popcorn,” Mark grinned, suddenly so _happy_. 

“Deal,” Chris grinned, and Mark decided maybe school dances weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130961840131/37-with-beckwatney-d) and [me](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) on tumblr x


	6. faint into my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark faints into chris's arms and somehow it _still_ works for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ultrathrust](http://ultrathrust.tumblr.com/) asked - 'Hey, for the drabble ask? Mark Watney/Chris Beck, 38. I think it could be easy and fun.' which was '“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”'
> 
> some sorta private/high school au, idk, but enjoy! x

When Mark woke his head was killing him. The light shining into his eyes wasn’t helping either.

He groaned and heard movement nearby. 

“Mark?” 

“Unfortunately,” Mark grunted. He blinked rapidly, the room slowly coming into focus, and realized he was in the infirmary. 

“Wha-?” he turned his head and froze, because that was Chris _fucking_ Beck sitting next to the bed, looking worried. 

“Wha-what happened?” he cleared his throat. 

“Well, you fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Chris sat back in his chair and grinned a bit, some of the concern fading as amusement won out. 

Mark groaned again for a completely different reason. 

“Please say you’re lying,” he pleaded. 

“Really not,” Chris laughed, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t mind having a cute guy faint in my arms, but if you wanted to get me alone there are better ways to do it Mark.” 

Mark flushed, and internally cursed Beth (because she was _the only one_ who knew about his massive crush on Chris). 

“Ah, so you know about-?” 

“You’re friend Beth filled me in,” Chris admitted, and Mark _knew it_ , that little traitor. 

“I’m so sorry about this,” Mark ducked his head in embarrassment, “I mean, I completely understand you don’t feel the same, I was never gonna say anything, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anythi-” 

“Mark!” Chris laughed, and Mark cut himself off. He peaked up at Chris through his lashes, confused, and saw that Chris was grinning at him, a light flush on his face. 

“I meant what I said earlier, you know,” Chris started, and Mark was confused, until Chris continued – “there really _are_ better ways you could have gotten me alone. Like this – you wanna go get dinner later? And yes Mark, I mean a date,” Chris grinned, and Mark _gaped_. 

“I, you-?” 

Chris nodded, and Mark swallowed before nodding back. 

“I, um, yes – yeah! I mean, that, that sounds good, yeah,” Mark stuttered. 

“Great,” then Chris leaned forward and holy shit _Chris freaking Beck_ just _kissed_ him. 

“I’ll pick you up after you’re last class? You’re off at 4 right?” Chris asked as he stood up, gesturing behind him. 

“Y-yeah.” 

“See you then,” Chris winked at him and then Chris was gone and Mark was alone. Mark stared at the closed door in shock, wondering if that had really just happened. Then he grinned stupidly and flopped back on the infirmary bed. 

“Best. Day. Ever,” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130963843076/hey-for-the-drabble-ask-mark-watneychris-beck) on tumblr x


	7. make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris is kind of an adrenaline junkie and mark hates everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thefalconisanavenger](http://thefalconisanavenger.tumblr.com/) asked - '#1 (come over here and make me) with beckwatney? :D' over on tumblr
> 
> so i remembered that chris is a confirmed adrenaline junkie and decided to torture mark a little. enjoy! x

“I am _not_ doing this,” Mark declared.

Chris, who had just finished strapping Mark into his harness, shot him a grin. 

“You’re not really gonna back out on me now, are ya Watney?” 

Mark shot him an unimpressed look. 

“You’re insane,” Mark deadpanned. 

“It’ll be fine Mark, I promise, I’ve done this before,” Chris tried to soothe, but Mark wasn’t having it. 

“I’ve changed my mind, I’m not doing this,” he declared, and Chris sighed. The coordinator shot Chris a look and Chris held a finger up. 

“C’mon, we came all the way here, paid the fee, and now you wanna drop out?” 

“If you want me to bungee jump off a bridge over three hundred feet high with you you’re gonna have to come over here and make me,” Mark narrowed his eyes. 

It was something Chris had been begging Mark to do with him for a few weeks. Chris was sort of an adrenaline junkie, and something like this was small fries for him. For Mark though… 

“Come on baby,” Chris pulled Mark against him and started to press light, teasing kisses across his jaw. 

“Do it for me?” he whispered, dragging his teeth across that spot beneath Mark’s jaw that made him weak. Mark shuddered and moaned, and while Chris had him distracted he gestured to the coordinator to strap them together and then in. 

Chris pressed a hand to Mark’s neck and then licked into his mouth slowly. Mark shuddered and kissed back enthusiastically as Chris slowly walked them backward to the jump off point. 

A tap on his shoulder a moment later indicated they were ready, and Chris pulled back with a grin. 

Mark blinked his eyes open slowly, a pleased grin on his face. Then Chris tightened his grip on Mark, and the other man looked down and realized where they were. 

“Shit, Chris, don’t you da- AH!” 

Chris tipped them over the edge with a laugh and Mark shrieked as he clung on. Chris knew he’d probably have bruises tomorrow from how tight Mark was gripping him, but it was worth it. 

“I hate you!” Mark screamed. 

“Love you too!” Chris laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [ on tumblr x](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130967889051/1-with-beckwatney-d)


	8. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mark gets wet and chris is a tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consulting-angel-in-bag-end asked - '#11 with beckwatney? :)' which was '“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”'
> 
> just some silly little fluff, enjoy! x

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Mark shuddered as icy snow ran down his back and Beth laughed hysterically off to the side. 

“Screw you,” Mark muttered, and Beth smirked. 

“Think I’ll leave the screwing to Chris, you’re not my type Mark,” she taunted. 

Mark grumbled and shook himself, trying to get the rest of the snow from inside his clothes. 

“Did you really have to hit me in the neck?” he whined, and Beth started to laugh again. 

“I have the worst friends,” Mark breathed. 

“Aw, I’m sure Chris would be willing to help you _warm up_ if you asked,” Beth winked, and speak of the fucking devil. 

“Are you two done yet? The food is done and if you don’t hurry up Martinez is gonna eat it all!” Chris called from the safety of the cabin entryway. 

“Fuck that, Martinez keep your hands off my food!” Beth tore off towards the cabin and Chris obligingly stepped to the side. Mark could hear Martinez laughing from inside as he made his way over, and the sound of Vogel and Lewis trying to calm the situation. 

“You look wet,” Chris grinned when Mark was in touching distance. 

“Blame Beth,” Mark grumbled, quickly shedding his coat and boots and piling them on top of everyone else’s. 

“Want me to warm you up?” Chris laughed, and Mark pouted at him dramatically. 

“Will you?” 

Chris stepped forward and drew Mark against him, and Mark grinned as he wound his arms around Chris’s neck. Chris pressed a feather light kiss to his jaw and Mark sighed. 

“It’ll have to wait until after dinner babe, I’m hungry,” Chris whispered, and while Mark stood there shocked he pulled back, smirked, and then sauntered off to the kitchen where it sounded like Beth and Martinez had come to a truce. 

“Tease!” Mark yelled at Chris’s back. 

“It’s dinner time babe!” Chris called back, and Mark just shook his head before following after. 

He’d just have to pay Chris back tonight – and maybe get some revenge on Beth in the process by being as loud as possible because _no one_ dumped snow down his back and got away with it. 

Maybe this vacation wouldn’t be too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130974519036/11-with-beckwatney) on tumblr x


	9. don't you die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chris is a prince and mark isn't and it causes some issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [darlingbvckyy](http://darlingbvckyy.tumblr.com/) asked - 'OMG do beckwatney and 44' on tumblr which was '“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”'
> 
> so i love royalty au’s, and i hadn’t done any angst in a little while, so i combined the two and got this. and since i’m apparently incapable of leaving these two angsty i added a little fluff in there with a dash of hopefulness because duh. i hope you enjoy? x

“You don’t have to do this,” Chris pleaded, grip tight on Mark’s wrist, but both of them knew it was a lie.

Mark didn’t bother to say anything, instead he just smiled sadly and resumed putting his armor on. 

“Mark, please, you’ll die,” Chris begged. 

“Your father has demanded it, and you know I cannot refuse the king,” Mark replied. 

“Damn my father, don’t do this, please!” 

Mark sighed and moved to cup Chris’s face in hands. He leant their foreheads together and closed his eyes. 

“I love you Christopher, and if this is the only way to prove that to the king, the only way he’ll let us be together, I’ll do it,” he whispered. 

Chris choked back a sob and instead buried his face in Mark’s neck. His body trembled as Mark pulled him into an embrace and Mark wished more than anything that he had been born noble, instead of a commoner. 

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you,” Chris muttered into Mark’s neck. 

“Well I’ve had a great teacher, so if I die it’ll be his fault really, not mine,” Mark joked, and Chris couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You’re such an ass,” Chris laughed. 

“You do love my ass,” Mark mused. 

“Right now it’s the only part of you that I love,” Chris huffed. 

“Then I’ll be sure to keep it safe for you,” Mark grinned. 

“You better,” Chris warned, stern, before he softened and pressed his lips chastely to Mark’s. 

“Come back to me,” he breathed. 

“Always, my prince,” Mark muttered, intending to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130985793686/omg-do-beckwatney-and-44) on tumblr x


	10. whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a proposal is made and chris is just sleepily confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [elenyar](http://elenyar.tumblr.com/) asked - 'Hi! I was reading your mark watney/chris beck fics over at ao3 and I totally fell in love with them. If you are still doing the things you said pompts, can you please write a beckwatney "things you said when you thought i wasn't listening (but i heard it anyway)" Thanks!' on tumblr.
> 
> and ask and you shall receive! I hope you enjoy dear ♥

“Mm, you smell good,” Mark sighed when Chris climbed into bed and curled into his arms.

“Well I did use your fancy shampoo,” Chris teased. 

“ _That_ explains it,” Mark pressed a sleepy kiss to Chris’s head and sighed. Chris was shirtless, wearing only a pair of loose shorts to bed, and Mark toyed with the idea of slipping a hand down them, teasing Chris to hardness before slipping down and taking him in his mouth. 

Chris hummed happily and pressed a kiss to Mark’s chest, and Mark decided against it. Instead he pressed himself closer to Chris and just enjoyed being close to the other man. Five years ago he never imagined he’d have this, that Chris would love him and they’d be falling asleep together every night in _their_ bed in _their_ house. 

Mark’s life was as perfect as he could have dreamed of when he was younger. There was really only one other thing missing and it was something Mark had been thinking about a lot lately. 

He thought about it in the morning, when Chris was adorably sleep rumpled and tired but still made breakfast for the both of them, smiling at Mark over a cup of coffee. He thought about it at lunch, when Mark brought Chris lunch and the two of them compared notes about their mornings – Mark about his students, and Chris about the other staff at the hospital. 

Mark thought about it when Chris gave him that pleased, loving smile when he came home and Mark had cooked dinner for both of them, and the two of them cleaned up together afterward. Mark thought about it when the two of them crashed on the couch and watched mindless TV for hours. He thought about it when the two of them got ready for bed – when he _dreamed_. 

Chris made a noise (one that Mark privately thought was adorable) and nuzzled weakly into Mark’s chest. 

Mark smiled down at Chris’s sleeping face and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I wanna marry you,” he breathed. 

It was silent for a moment, and Mark closed his eyes, ready to sleep, when Chris shifted in his arms and pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

“Okay,” and Mark felt his heart _stop_ when Chris replied. 

“Y-you’re awake?” Mark stared down at Chris with wide eyes. 

“‘Course,” Chris blinked sleepily up at Mark, “why, did you only mean it if I was asleep?” 

“No!” 

“Then what’s the problem? You asked, I said yes,” Chris looked confused, and Mark had to resist the urge to laugh. 

“Just like that?” 

“Generally how it works babe,” Chris yawned. 

“Now go to sleep, ‘m tired. I expect a ring in the morning though,” Chris pressed one last sleepy kiss to Mark’s lips then burrowed against Mark’s chest. He fell silent, and Mark stared down at him in confusion and shock. 

‘Of course,’ Mark thought hysterically. How could he expect anything different when it came to Chris? 

So Mark closed his eyes, and for once in his life, did as someone told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/131193650916/hi-i-was-reading-your-mark-watneychris-beck-fics) on tumblr x


	11. are you crying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chris and mark are assholes to each other and another proposal is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked - 'Beckwatney and #8 please' and didn't specify _which_ number 8 (there were 2 different possibilities) so i just chose one - #8 - things you said when you were crying 
> 
> hope you enjoy! x

Chris was crying.

Something about this scene just did. Not. Compute. 

“Are you _crying_?” Mark asked incredulously. 

“O-of co-course not!” Chris sniffed and wiped a hand across his eyes. 

Mark ventured further into the room and smirked as he threw himself down onto the couch next to Chris. 

“Oh no, of course not, you just got something in your eye right? Your head is leaking? You have allergies? Or it’s just condensation-!” Mark laughed as Chris swatted him in the stomach. 

“Shut up!” Chris hissed, red eyes glaring. Unfortunately for him though the look was hardly intimidating, and instead reminded Mark of a sad puppy. 

“What are you even watching?” 

It looked like some sort of animated movie, but it wasn’t one Mark recognized. 

“Inside Out,” Chris muttered, sinking further into the couch. 

Mark shrugged, still not recognizing it, and instead flopped over onto Chris who just sighed and accommodated him. 

Mark, too lazy to move, ended up watching two more animated movies with Chris (who cried at some point for each other them, which Mark proceeded to tease him _mercilessly_ about) before one of them finally got to him as well. 

“Are you _crying_?” Chris bit sarcastically when he noticed, ignoring the fact that he was crying as well. 

“Sh-shut up,” Mark sniffed. 

Chris proceeded to laugh hysterically as Mark wiped at his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. 

“Oh god, look at us,” Mark huffed, “we’re both such _assholes_.” 

“We are,” Chris laughed. 

“No wonder we’re together, no one else would want us,” Mark pointed out, trying to stop the grin slowly spreading across his face. 

“You know what that means right?” 

“No, what?” 

“We should marry each other, make it official, then no one else has to worry,” Chris pointed out remarkably calmly seeing as he was still crying a little. 

Mark’s heart stuttered in his chest and he turned wide eyes on his boyfriend, who was very deliberately _not_ looking at him. 

“Are – did you just _propose_ to me?” 

“Looks like it,” Chris turned his head enough to grin smugly at him, “so?” 

Mark waited a beat, just to see if Chris was _really_ serious, before bodily throwing himself at the other man. 

Chris beamed as he caught the botanist, giddy laughter spilling from his mouth in response. 

“So that’s a yes, right?” 

“Oh shut up and kiss me,” Mark muttered, right before he proceeded to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/131315189986/beckwatney-and-8-please) on tumblr x


	12. drink me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris takes mark out to show him a good time, but mark has a better idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bex](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/) asked - 'drink me beckwatney!' (Leave a “Drink Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about characters drinking, alone or with each other.)
> 
> enjoy dear! x

A year after being back on Earth and people were still not tired of Mark Watney.

“Hey, you’re Mark Watney! Let me buy you a drink man!” 

“No thanks, got one already,” Mark grinned and held his beer up (his second of the night) before trying to navigate his way back to their table. He was stopped three more times before he made it back, and Chris took one look at the stiff, public polite smile on his face and burst into laughter. 

“Man it’s not funny,” Mark huffed as he threw himself into the booth next to Chris. 

“It is from where I’m sitting,” Chris smirked. 

“You’re the worst,” Mark groaned, “why am I friends with you again?” 

“Because I’m, how did you put it? Sexy as _fuck_ ,” Chris licked his lips and leered at Mark, who flushed and took a big gulp of his beer. 

“You can’t use the things I say when I’m drunk against me Chris,” Mark whined. 

“Stop getting drunk around me then, dipshit,” Chris shot back. 

Mark just drank more of his beer and made sure to look away from the bar, but it was hopeless, and people still recognized him anyway. After two more people stopped and offered to buy him drinks, Mark couldn’t stop scowling. 

Chris frowned and put his own drink (a Jameson and ginger, also his second) down on the table and ducked his head down towards Mark’s. 

“Hey, we can go you know, if you’re having a bad time I don’t want to keep you here,” Chris whispered. 

Mark was silent for a moment before he shot a relieved smile Chris’s way. 

“You really don’t mind?” 

“Mark, I asked you out for a good time, not so you could be miserable,” Chris pointed out. 

“Well if it’s a good time you wanted to show me,” Mark smirked slowly, “taking me out to a bar isn’t the way to do it.” 

Chris stared at him, shocked, even as a low thrum of arousal moved through him. The two of them had been flirting and teasing each other ever since they got back to Earth (and Chris and Beth broke up), but neither of them had made a proper move before. 

Until now, apparently. 

“And where,” Chris breathed, “should I have taken you then?” 

Mark put his hand on Chris’s thigh, close enough to tease, and leaned in to whisper, “Pay our tab and I’ll show you,” and the hungry look in his eyes when he pulled back was full of promise. 

Chris whimpered and did as Mark demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/131441091036/drink-me-beckwatney) on tumblr x


	13. nurse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its marks turn to take care of chris when the doctor gets hurt by a plant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked - Beckwatney + nurse me 

Chris swore loudly and Mark had to resist the urge to laugh as he guided the other man back into their cabin.

“I told you-!” Mark started, lips twitching wildly, and Chris glared at him. 

“You did not! You said stay away from the plants on the left of the field! I was on the right!” 

“No,” Mark drawled as he turned the cold water on in the sink and pushed Chris’s hand underneath it, “I said stay away from the plants to the left of the wild flowers, which are-” 

“On the right side of the field,” Chris frowned, and then cursed again as Mark started to soap the already developed rash on his hand. 

“What the hell did I touch?” Chris hissed as Mark thoroughly cleaned the area with soap and water. 

“Stinging nettle, painful little fucker ain’t it?” Mark grinned. 

“Yea-ow!” 

“Stop moving!” Mark laughed before he turned the water off and reached for a clean dish towel. 

“How long does it hurt for?” Chris asked as Mark finished drying it and then reached into a drawer to grab- 

“Duct tape? Seriously?” Chris scoffed. 

“Don’t knock it,” Mark defended as he tore off a strip and laid it over the rash, “duct tape has many uses and works in any situation. Didn’t I tell you how it helped me on Mars?” Mark smirked. 

“Oh fuck off,” Chris rolled his eyes and Mark laughed as he tore the strip off of Chris’s hand. 

Chris swore again and Mark grabbed for the first aid kit placed on the counter. He grabbed the calamine lotion and slathered some on the rash. 

“It’ll depend,” Mark said suddenly, and Chris blinked before Mark clarified, “how long it’ll hurt for. It depends. It can take anywhere from a few minutes to a day or so. Hopefully, if we did this right, and you didn’t lie to me when you said you scratched at it-” Mark started, but Chris shoved him and Mark fell over laughing. 

“Well whatever you did seems to be helping, it doesn’t burn so much anymore,” Chris mused as he stared at his hand. 

“Good, then the pain should be gone by tonight,” Mark grinned. 

Chris smiled back, thankful, before he scoffed. 

“This is so weird,” he shook his head, “you taking care of me.” 

“Botany is more useful than you thought, huh?” Mark looked smug. 

“Oh shut up,” Chris muttered, and then before Mark could reply he reeled him in for a kiss. Mark melted into it and let Chris lick into his mouth with a moan. 

“Botany rocks,” Mark sighed, and Chris just grinned before making sure the only thing Mark thought of for the next hour was _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/131446206761/beckwatney-heal-me) on tumblr x


	14. unbind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mer!mark gets caught in chris's net with an ulterior motive for the handsome fisherman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shan](http://thekingandthelionheart.tumblr.com/) asked - beckwatney + "unbind me" pls <3 (Leave a “Unbind Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify.])
> 
> i’ll he honest, i lover mer!aus, and i have like 1 os and 1 kinda proper fic planned for this pairing that are mer!aus, so when i saw this prompt i could not resist, it was perfect! :D anyway i hope you enjoy! x

“You know, I’m starting to think you _like_ getting caught by me,” Chris smirked as he leaned over the side of his boat.

Mark looked up at him, hair flopping over his eyes as his tail flicked in what Chris had come to recognize as nervousness. Chris frowned and reached down to grab the net. He fisted it in both hands and grunted as he hauled it and Mark over the side and onto the deck. 

“Mark? Are you okay?” Chris asked as he set about freeing the mer from the net, a task that had become commonplace over the past few months. 

“Yeah, yeah, just wondering how I missed it this time, you know?” Mark laughed awkwardly as he helped Chris untangle him from the net. 

“I imagine actually _watching_ where you’re swimming would help,” Chris grinned. 

“Fuck off,” Mark pouted, “I was thinking!” 

“Did you hurt yourself?” 

“You’re such an asshole,” Mark grinned, eyes bright, and Chris shrugged as he grabbed two sodas from his cooler and flopped down next to Mark against the railing. 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Chris teased as he nudged their shoulders together. When Mark didn’t answer after a moment Chris looked over at him, worried, to see Mark looking down at his hands, the soda placed next to him on the deck. 

“Mark? Man, you’re really worrying me, what’s wrong?” 

Mark looked to be gathering his thoughts before he looked up at Chris, wide ocean blue eyes terrified as he somehow stuttered out, “I-I ne-need to te-tell yo-you someth-thing Chris.” 

Chris put his own soda down, confused and _really_ worried now. 

“You can tell me anything Mark, you know that,” he said soothingly as he placed a hand on Mark’s wrist. 

Mark inhaled sharply and searched Chris’s eyes. 

“Promise you won’t hate me?” Mark worried at his lip. 

“I promise,” Chris swore. 

Mark nodded, gathered himself, then leaned forward and pressed his lips awkwardly to Chris’s. Chris froze, eyes wide. 

Mark was kissing him! 

Mark pulled back a moment later and looked down at his hands again, his knuckles white from the way he was fisting them so hard. 

Chris continued to stare at him, mind racing, before slowly he started to grin. Mark liked him. _Him_! 

“Mark,” he whispered, and when the mer finally looked at him again Chris drew him into another kiss. Mark sighed, tension leaking out of his body before he threw himself forward. Chris landed on his back with a grunt, Mark on top of him, but neither of them broke the embrace. Chris instead cradled Mark to him carefully while one hand trailed down Mark’s back and traced the edge of his spine where a ridged fin protruded. 

Mark trilled softly into his mouth and Chris hummed as Mark trailed his own hand awkwardly down Chris’s side. 

Mark slowly pulled back and Chris blinked his eyes open to stare up at Mark who looked a little awed. 

Chris smiled sweetly at him and brushed the back of his fingers across the nearly translucent blue scales that edged Mark’s cheek. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he admitted. 

“Yeah?” Mark beamed. 

“Yeah,” Chris laughed. 

“Well,” Mark leaned down and brushed his lips across Chris’s lightly, “maybe I’ll let myself get caught more often if you promise more of this,” he suggested. 

“I knew it!” Chris breathed, a wide grin on his face, “I knew you were getting caught on purpo-!” 

Yeah, Mark definitely liked kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/131449006261/beckwatney-unbind-me-pls-3) on tumblr x


	15. enamour me? (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark has been acting weird all day, and chris is suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thefalconisanavenger](http://thefalconisanavenger.tumblr.com/) asked - beckwatney + enamour me? :D <3
> 
> i did this once already, but here’s another take on it! :D enjoy x

The first clue Chris had was that Mark was up _before_ him.

Mark liked to sleep. Mark _loved_ to sleep. He was never up early unless there was literally _no_ other choice. 

However when Chris asked the reason Mark just shrugged and handed him a thermos of coffee and a brown paper bag with breakfast in it (a freshly toasted bagel with a small container of jam and honey, and a banana). 

Chris’s _second_ clue was that Mark showed up around the time Chris took lunch with take-away from Chris’s favorite sandwich shop down the street. Chris, who had been planning on getting something at the cafeteria and then holing himself up in his office to finish some paperwork as he ate was grateful, and they spent the whole time laughing and talking, paperwork forgotten. 

As Mark was leaving he had pressed Chris against the door to kiss him breathless before whispering a sweet ‘I love you’ in his ear and slipping away, leaving Chris breathless, confused, and a bit turned on. 

The _third_ clue was that Mark had made dinner when Chris got home, and then after they’d cleaned up together, had presented Chris with desert (homemade blackberry cobbler) which Mark then fed to him occasionally. 

The _fourth_ and _final_ clue was that when they sat down to watch TV after dinner Mark didn’t immediately take control of the remote – instead he let Chris choose the show, and sat down opposite Chris so he could pull Chris’s feet into his lap and massage them. 

“Okay, _what_ is going on?” Chris demanded twenty minutes into the medical procedural he loved to hate (it was so _hilariously_ inaccurate at times, he loved it). 

Mark blinked innocently at him. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Chris narrowed his eyes. 

“What do I _mean_? What has gotten into you today, you’re acting so weird,” Chris huffed. 

“What, can’t I woo my boyfriend?” Mark asked. 

Chris was a bit taken aback by that. 

“I, well, no,” he frowned, “it’s just, you normally _don’t_.” 

Mark shrugged and smiled at him. 

“Maybe not, but you’re worth wooing every once in a while,” and then Mark lifted one of Chris’s feet and pressed a kiss to the ankle. Chris swallowed, pleasantly surprised. 

“Really?” 

“Really,” Mark laughed, and then frowned, “Just don’t expect it all the time, getting up early is fucking _awful_ , how the hell do you do it?” Mark whined. 

Chris laughed and reached out to grab one of Mark’s hands and tug the other man down on top of him. 

“Poor baby, let me show you how much I appreciated it,” he purred, and Mark’s eyes darkened. 

“Fuck yes,” he breathed right before Chris pressed their lips together. 

Best. Decision. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/131452528116/beckwatney-enamour-me-d-3) on tumblr x


	16. break me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark has a flashback and chris can't do anything to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thefalconisanavenger](http://thefalconisanavenger.tumblr.com/) asked - 'i'm not sure if you're still taking prompts, but beckwatney + break me? (i can't get the thought of mark being utterly traumatised by storms out of my head) thank you <3'
> 
> so this is pretty much angst, but with a hopeful twist?? kinda? (also holy shit i didn't realize i hadn't put this up here my bad)
> 
> enjoy? x

It was the wind that woke him.

Mark came awake with a gasp as his body trembled violently. 

The wind crashed violently against the walls of the house, shaking the foundation, and the only thing Mark could see was the Hab fabric bowing under the pressure of the wind, the seams slowly starting to pull apart and leak precious atmosphere. 

Mark cried out and threw himself from the bed as thunder boomed in the distance and lighting lit out the world outside. 

EVA suit, he needed an EVA suit, oh god he was gonna die-! 

He threw open the door to the closet and tripped inside. Mark crashed to the ground and grabbed the first thing he could, one of their spare fluffy blankets (used when the weather turned colder and he and Chris piled the bed high with blankets to keep warm). Mark wrapped it around himself, panicked mind equating it to an EVA suit as he huddled in the corner. 

Chris crashed into the closet a moment later, having woken up when the closet door crashed into the wall, to find Mark staring forward with wide glazed over eyes as he rocked back and forth. 

“Mark?” he questioned. 

Mark didn’t answer, and Chris crept a bit closer. He reached out and laid a hand on Mark’s shoulder, but Mark cried out violently and tried to push himself further into the corner. 

“Sssh, Mark, Mark, it’s me, it’s Chris, you’re safe, you’re on Earth, okay? Mark? Can you answer me?” 

Mark just continued to shake though, and nothing Chris did got Mark to respond to him any other way beside pure, unadulterated fear. 

Chris wiped desperately at the tears that had crept down his face unnoticed during his numerous attempts to reach Mark. 

“Okay Mark, it’s okay, I promise, you’re safe, I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you, not again, I promise,” Chris swore as he settled in as close to Mark as he could without the other man freaking out. 

He was desperate to help, but he also knew there was nothing he could do, not now – Mark was too deep inside his head and couldn’t see anything other the nightmare his mind and the PTSD had designed for him. So instead he waited – waited for the fear to abate, for Mark’s eyes to clear and for the other man to accept that he was _safe_. 

Chris could wait – he wouldn’t leave Mark alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/131579011416/im-not-sure-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-but) on tumblr x


	17. just once (ares3some)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is really goodbye,” Chris breathed suddenly, and Beth closed her eyes.
> 
> “Yeah,” she admitted. She didn’t want to admit it any more than Chris had wanted to admit Mark was dead. They both knew that this relationship wouldn’t survive, not without Mark there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [darlingbvckyy](http://darlingbvckyy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who promoted - 23, 33, 41 - take your pick, all separately or all together- whatever you want!
> 
> so I chose ares3some since you didn’t specify a pairing? and I combined the first 2 and made the last 1 different (but also ares3some) I hope you don’t mind dear? (i’ll post the 3rd one separately!) 
> 
> 23 - “just once” and 33 - “please don’t do this”

“Please, don’t do this,” Beth did her best not to beg, but it was hard not to.

Chris was shaking his head even as he gathered the last of his things from Beth’s room. 

“I just, I can’t,” Chris turned to her, and the pain etched into his expression broke Beth’s heart. 

“I know,” she whispered as she moved to stand in front of him. She cupped his cheek and Chris turned into the touch unconsciously. 

“I miss him too,” she breathed, and Chris’s face crumpled. 

“Beth,” he breathed, and Beth tugged him into her arms. He collapsed against her, shaking and breathing harshly as he tried to keep the tears at bay. 

“ _Mark’s dead_ ,” Chris cried, and even though Chris himself had pronounced the man dead, it was like suddenly it was _real_. Like up to this point Chris had made himself believe that it was just a dream, a mass hallucination, and Mark would walk through the door any moment and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. 

“I know,” Beth swallowed and tried her best not to break down. Chris needed her to be strong right now. 

“I miss him so much,” Chris shook and Beth tightened her grip on him, as if to keep him from shaking apart. 

Beth said nothing and instead guided them to her bed, a place the three of them had spent many nights contorting themselves in an attempt to fit the three of them on a bed made for one. 

Beth held Chris through it until finally he lay quiet in the circle of her arms, only the occasional sniff coming from him. 

“This is really goodbye,” Chris breathed suddenly, and Beth closed her eyes. 

“Yeah,” she admitted. She didn’t want to admit it any more than Chris had wanted to admit Mark was dead. They both knew that this relationship wouldn’t survive, not without Mark there. He was the person that made it work, that brought the three of them together, that had burrowed himself so deeply into their hearts that even though two of them were still alive – it didn’t matter. 

“Just once,” Beth bargained. “Just once more, before it’s over. Please Chris?” she didn’t want to give him up, not yet. It felt selfish, to ask for him without Mark there, but she couldn’t help it. 

Chris was silent before he pulled back enough to smile sadly at her. 

“Just once,” he breathed, and then they were moving together, their lips meeting as Chris rolled them to prop himself over Beth. 

Beth sighed into the kiss and twined her arms around Chris’s neck as he slid a hand up her shirt to press against the skin of her stomach. 

And for one night they managed to pretend that everything was fine, that they weren’t falling apart, and that there wasn’t a missing presence in their bed and in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/134749096731/23-33-41-take-your-pick-all-separately-or-all) on tumblr x


	18. you did all this for me? (ares3some)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris and beth decide to do something to make mark feel better after a death in his family (HS!AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [darlingbvckyy](http://darlingbvckyy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who promoted - 23, 33, 41 - take your pick, all separately or all together- whatever you want!
> 
> and here is number 41 - “you did all this for me?” - also ares3some, but happier than the other one >.> some sorta high-school au idk. I hope you enjoy dear!

The morning after, no one knew where Mark was.

Chris did his best not to worry, but it was hard not to. Mark was his _best friend_ and his _boyfriend_ , and he’d just lost his grandmother (that he was _very_ close to), and Chris had no idea _where he was_. 

It felt appropriate to panic. 

“Stop panicking,” Beth ordered as she threw herself down next to him. 

“How can I not panic?” Chris demanded as he turned to glare at his girlfriend. 

“Because I know where he is,” the ‘ _duh_ ’ was heavily implied though it went unspoken. 

“How?” Chris glared, a bit jealous that she would know. 

“Because he told me,” she shrugged, and that tiny amount of jealousy flared brighter. 

“Why would he tell you?” Chris frowned, and Beth shot him a look. 

“Because he knew I wouldn’t disturb him, unlike _some_ people,” and Chris had to fight down the hurt he felt at that. 

Beth’s expression softened and she reached out to lace their fingers together. “Don’t worry, he’s fine,” she promised. “I made him swear to stop by your place later, okay?” 

Chris felt the hurt lessen at that. 

“You did?” 

Beth just shot him another look. 

“Yes, now come on,” she pushed herself up and used her hold on Chris to pull him up as well. “We have a lot to do if we’re gonna be ready for when he stops by.” 

“Ready?” Chris asked, bewildered as he followed after Beth who had started to walk away. “Ready for what?” 

“To help him feel better!” the ‘ _duh_ ’ was as heavily implied as before and Chris grinned at his girlfriend’s back 

_This_ he could definitely do. 

\- 

Chris and Beth spent the rest of the day in his room getting it ready, though Beth had left half-way through their preparations to go buy some things from the store. Chris was glad his parents hadn’t asked any questions when he’d commandeered all the spare sheets and pillows lying around their house, and that they’d managed to keep his little sister away from his room (though he’d still had to chase her out once). 

By the time it was getting late and Beth was back Chris was ready to panic again. 

“What if it’s stupid?” he worried, and Beth just rolled her eyes before her phone vibrated. She picked it up and glanced at it before she grinned and stood up carefully. 

“He’s here!” 

She bounced out of the room before Chris could do anything, and Chris glanced around one more time before he heard Beth leading Mark up the stairs. 

“Beth, seriously, _why_ am I-” Mark trailed off as he entered Chris’s room and _stared_. Chris looked at him nervously. 

Chris’s room had been transformed (carefully) into a fort. Blankets were draped around the bed and surrounding furniture to give the space a tent-like feel, with a tunnel leading to the en-suite bathroom (something his sister was _very_ jealous of Chris having). Inside the fort (no that Mark could see that at the moment) the pillows littered the ground and bed, covering it completely and making the space more comfortable. 

“What is… this?” Mark looked at the fort before glancing at Beth and Chris. Chris felt his heart clench as he saw how red Mark’s eyes were and how drawn he looked. 

“We wanted to do something,” Chris explained. 

“To help, even just for a little while,” Beth continued as she guided Mark into the fort. Chris followed after them as Beth pushed Mark down onto the bed. 

“And Beth remembered how much you used to enjoy making forts when we were small,” Chris grinned as he sat down next to Mark, Beth on Mark’s other side. 

“So we did this,” Beth gestured around. “We know it won’t bring her back, but you don’t have to go through his alone. We’re here for you, always,” Beth promised as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Chris grabbed Mark’s hand and pressed a kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth as Mark slowly smiled. 

“You did all this for me?” he asked as he gazed at the mountain of snacks piled next to the bed and the collection of movies next to Chris’s laptop. 

“Of course,” Chris whispered. “We’d do anything for you. I just wish we could do _more_.” 

“Don’t,” Mark shook his head as he looked at both of them gratefully. “This is more than enough. Thank you guys,” he whispered. 

“Like Chris said,” Beth whispered as she pressed a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips. “We’d do anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/134749426941/darlingbvckyy-so-here-is-41-you-did-all-this) on tumblr x


	19. marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris has a very important early morning question for mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [shan](http://thekingandthelionheart.tumblr.com/) who prompted - #28 with beckwatney because i'm in need of some fluff, pls <3
> 
> 28 - marry me. shan ♥ some fluff for you! (also, did you mean to send the other prompt? for #8, so I know if I should still do it or not) I hope you guys enjoy!

Chris watched Mark blink awake, still not over the fact that Mark was _there_ , with _him_.

“Mm, you’re bein’ a creeper,” Mark smiled lazily as he stretched, lean body brushing against Chris’s. 

“Can’t help it,” Chris brushed his lips against Mark’s tenderly. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“Sap,” Mark whispered, but his lips curled happily. Chris couldn’t help but lean down and press their lips together again. Mark hummed happily as he twined his arms around Chris’s neck. Chris traced a hand down Mark’s bare back as he pressed Mark closer. 

“Love you,” Mark grinned as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“Love you too,” and Chris did, so much. Every day he marveled at how _lucky_ he was. 

“Wanted to ask you something,” Chris breathed, and he hadn’t planned on asking now, on doing this _here_ , but the moment felt right. 

“What is it?” Mark furrowed his brow as he leant back enough to look at Chris. Chris, who suddenly, despite his confidence in Mark’s answer, felt unbearably _nervous_. 

“Chris?” Mark brushed their lips together, a bit worried. 

“One moment,” Chris patted Mark’s side before reaching over him and grabbing the ring from the small box he’d hidden in his nightstand. 

Mark eyed his hand curiously before Chris grabbed Mark’s left and slid the ring slowly onto his ring finger. Mark was staring at him wide-eyed when he pulled back, and Chris thumbed the ring as he smiled at Mark. 

“Chris…?” Mark breathed, clearly taken aback. 

“Mark,” Chris teased, and the narrowed eyed look Mark gave him in return would have been more intimidating if Mark wasn’t still sleep-rumpled and shocked. 

“Marry me,” Chris said simply. He had a whole speech planned out, but that had gone out the window when he’d decided to ask Mark now. A speech wasn’t necessary, Mark knew everything Chris would have said anyway. 

“You’re asking me _now_?” Mark looked indignant, and Chris laughed. 

“Not romantic enough for you?” he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Mark was tense for a moment before he sighed into the kiss and melted against Chris. 

“You know I’m gonna say yes,” Mark whispered as Chris trailed kisses down his neck. 

“Mm, I was hoping,” Chris smiled before Mark dragged him back up. 

“You’re telling everyone,” Mark declared. 

“Of course,” Chris nodded. 

“Good,” Mark grinned before he pressed against Chris once more. “Now kiss me again, _fiancé_.” 

Chris was all too happy to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/134754500786/28-with-beckwatney-because-im-in-need-of-some) on tumblr x


	20. i'm with you always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark did not come back from Mars as the same person that left Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous over on tumblr - #14 (“hey I’m with you, okay? Always.”) beckwatney?
> 
> here you go dear I hope you enjoy!

Mark did not come back from Mars as the same person that left Earth.

He had a shit-ton of medical issues (some of which Chris did his best to combat on the Hermes, but there was only so much he could do) and his first few months back on Earth were spent under medical observation. Sure he had interviews (people couldn’t get enough of him for some reason) and a few TV appearances, but most of the time he was isolated from other people as they tried to get his body and immune system back to average human levels… or as close as they could get. 

Mark could have dealt with all that though, including the lack of human interaction, if it hadn’t been for one _tiny_ detail. 

It was putting a serious dent in his romantic life with Chris. 

“Seriously, how can you stand this?” Mark complained as he gestured around the sterile room. Chris, wearing a face mask and gloves, just shrugged at him. 

“Mark, it’s for your health and safety, I don’t mind,” Chris pointed out. Mark made a face. 

“But _how_?” he insisted. “You can’t even touch me unless you’re wearing gloves. And we barely see each other more than a few hours a week. It’s been _months_ ,” Mark pointed out. “Anyone else would have broken up with me by now,” and Mark tried not to show how much the thought of Chris _leaving him_ terrified him. 

“Hey,” Chris sat forward and took one of Mark’s hands into his, “I’m with you, okay? Always.” 

The effect was slightly ruined by the latex and face mask but Mark was still suitably comforted. 

“Really?” he asked, and he hated how _small_ his voice sounded. 

“Mark,” Chris sighed before he reached up and pulled the face mask down with two fingers. Mark’s eyes widened and Chris smiled at him. “Mark,” he started again, “I _love_ you, okay? _Nothing_ is going to change that.” 

“You’re gonna regret that once I’m out of here,” Mark grinned. 

“Eh, if that happens I’ll just foist you off to Beth,” Chris promised, and Mark couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. 

“I see how it is, you only love me when it’s convenient,” and the delighted grin Mark sported was gorgeous, and Chris couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward and taste it. 

When he pulled back Mark looked blissed. “You’re gonna get in trouble,” he pointed out. 

“Don’t care,” Chris shrugged before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mark’s once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/134800258296/14-beckwatney) on tumblr x


	21. flattery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark is having some... confidence issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anonymous on tumblr - 34 (If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed) beckwatney pretty please :)
> 
> here you go dear, hope you enjoy!

A week after Mark was _finally_ released from medical observation and allowed back into the world with full confidence in his own health - he was invited to a movie premiere. Mark honestly had no idea what the movie was about, and he honestly didn’t care.

There was only one thing that he was nervous about, and it was – 

“You look amazing,” Chris breathed from behind him. Mark turned from his reflection in the mirror and smoothed a hand down the front of the tux Beth had helped him pick out. 

“Really? I don’t look ridiculous?” Mark whirled around and looked at his reflection again. He’d managed to gain back some of the weight he’d lost on Mars but he still wasn’t back up to his pre-mission stats. It was still a bit alarming to look in the mirror and only see half the man he’d been when he’d left Earth, and it was causing some confidence issues when it came to clothes. 

Arms wrapped around his waist and a chin hooked over his shoulder as Chris came up behind him. Chris smiled at him in the mirror and pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, and the look in his eyes made Mark flush pleasantly. 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” Mark grinned. Chris’s arms tightened around him. 

“I think you mean we won’t make it to the _premiere_ ,” Chris laughed. 

“I’m sure they won’t notice if we’re a little late, right?” Mark shrugged. 

“If you were anyone other than _you_ Mark I’m sure that would be true,” Chris pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Mark murmured as he turned and pressed his lips to Chris’s. Chris pulled him closer and hummed. 

“Well, maybe we can be a _little_ late,” Chris conceded. Mark grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find this on tumblr x

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130778729311/beckwatney-remember-me-please-rinni-3) and [me](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) on tumblr x


End file.
